Stronger Than the Average Girl (Gon x reader)
by Naruto0me
Summary: Y/N L/N is a girl who lost all of her memorys when she tyrned 10, and was hated by every one on gem island for an unknown reson. now shes finaly strong enough to join the hunter exam. she can lift a bus with one finger. at the exam she mets a green boy, Gon Freecs. she finds herself fond of the hyperactive boy. what will happen on their travals together? (Gon x reader)
1. story of my life

**_Hi_** ** _This is_** ** _a story that I think lots of people will_** ** _like to read, simply because I try my hardest to catch the true personality traits of characters, and most stories bend their personalities to 'better fit' their story. I get really frustrated_** ** _when people think they can steal and change a character EVEN THOUGH ITS NOT THEIRS!!! Ahem, sorry,_ _i... don't know where that came from... ok! I hope you enjoy this story._**

Hi! I'm Y/N! Y/N L/N! as of now I am FINALY 12 years old! At the moment, I've strengthened myself to the point of perfection, but I still can't find a mentor to teach me _nen!!_ apparently people willing to teach _nen_ to, 'unexperienced children' aren't very common. I only want to become stronger! come on!

resently i've gotten my hands on some... information. apparently there's a title, **_hunter_** , it gives you access to, well, all sorts of things! and apparently if people know your a hunter, they look up too you! they know you're strong and don't under estamate you!

for some reason, ever since I turned 10, I was frowned oppon by every one. and I mean **every one**. i've never had a single _clue_ , not a smither about my past, wich, by the way, I seemed to forget all about on the morning of my tenth birthday.

If you want to hear about it, keep going! if you don't want to hear the **_story of my life_** go ahead and skip this. but you might be missing out on some... important deatails...

 ** _THUMP!_** "ow ow ow ow owwww!" I yelped as my hands found the back of my head. I fell off my bed!!! anime veins popped up all over my head. "CURSE YOU STUPID BED!! I HATE Y- h-huh?"

I was pointing at a bed, but it doesn't look familiar. come to think of it... this whole room doesn't look familiar!!!

it's a medium sise bedroom with a beautiful Chandelier hanging from the middle of the black roof. a queen size bed is plased up against one of the walls opposite of the door. it's a black bed with golden swirls of glitter decorating the sheets. a bedside table made of dark, and when I say dark I mean almost black, wood. the small table has a golden lamp with a black lamp shade on it. against that lamp is a white envelope with the name

Y/N written in very fancy golden writing.

who's Y/N? I guess it's me... I slowly tear open the fancy envolope, inside is a golden card with the words ' HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Y/N! ' and ' I hope you enjoy this gift of ' after that is a one with way to many zerros after it for my likeing. ' Jenny. come downstairs and have your birthday breakfast! '

where am I? who am I? I know my name, but... I slowly walk down the white hallway that, I think, lead to the stairs. I cautiously walk down the stairs, not knowing what I whould find.

"H-hello?" I called out, only to be takled into a hug by a woman. "happy birthday honey!" I had a confused face and a question mark over my head.

she was still hugging me as I asked, "um... who are you?" she unatached from me with a surprised face. "W-what? you don't remember me? how could you forget your own **_mother?_**

 __-_-_all I_ _remember after that, was a day full of confusion, explanation, and a new life. now, let's get on with it, shall we?_ _-_-_

 ** _crreeeaakkk..._** my bed creaked as I climbed off of it. it's about... hm... one AM? yea, somewhere around there. it's the day after my twelth birthday, and I'm doing something special.

I grabbed my blue backpack and stuffed 4 pairs of clothing into it. I grabbed the three cards I got on my 10th, 11th, and 12th birthday. guse what? my parents are rich. they gave me 100 billion jenny on each card. I put those in my bag.

I snuck alot of granola bars fom the pantry yesterday and hid them in my secret compartment. I crouched to the ground and easyly ripped a part of the floor off. under it was three boxes of granola bars and some money I saved.

I shoved those in there and zipped it up. I slowly opend my windo. I took out my MEphone and looked up where the docks are. a ship is coming to gem island, where I live, tomorrow morning.

the ship has already been to our neighbor, whale island. **_I wonder who I'll meet..._** I jumped out of my window, one thing running through my mind. "Get ready **_hunter exam_**! because I'm gonna pass!!"


	2. Gon Freecs

**_alright, second chapter, here we go._**

I skillfully landed in a crouching position, making no sound, and ran across the ground at unbelievable speeds. for a normal person, walking to the docks whould take five hours, but to me it takes little more than five minutes... if I didn't stop at the store's to buy some things... hey! I need a weapon too!

I walked up to a archery shop and opened the door. a bell jingled, signaling my entrance. I walked around the shop, admiring the well crafted bows.

I found a iron bow painted black and picked it up. I pulled back the steel string and let it go, as if firing an arrow. I nodded to myself and took it with me to buy some arrows. I found some poison arrows that came with a... what's that thingy migigy that holds arrows? meh, it comes with that thing, and a container of extra poison.

I walked up to the register. "can I buy these?" I asked politely. "sorry kid, I can't let you have these. I don't want to waist all the effort I put into them on a kid." the shop keeper sneered down at me. a anime vain popped on my forehead and I gritted my teeth in anger. "I can assure you that your effort wwill not be waisted on me sir..." I tried to keep my cool.

"alright kid, I'll have a bet with you. if you can hit any of the five training targets outside with this bow, I'll give you the bow and the arrows for free. hell, I'll even throw in the best pair of katannas in my cossins shop! I smirked. if there's any wepon I have perfect accuracy with, it's a bow.

"don't get coky now, you don't know my side of the bet." I frowned.

"if I win, you pay for the bow and arrow, but leave emty handed. ha ha ha ha ha! not so coky now, are you?" I smiled from ear to, ear. I know I'll win.

we where outside in a target practice ground, and I aimed my bow. "break a leg kid!" I smirked. the arrow launched at the Target at a speed too fast for the human eye to see... bullseye! "GOAL!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

the man looked at me with wide eyes. "b-bet you couldn't do it again!" I smirked... ace in the hole in all three! "nothing but bullseye! pay up man!" he had a face of nothing but surprise. he gritted his teeth.

"DEALS OFF!!!" I frowned. a anime vain popped on my forehead again. "Sorry, but that's not an option."

I hit him on the preshure point in the back of his kneck and took the items he promised me. I strapped the katannas to my back, and the bow ontop of it. the arrow thing over it.

OH NO!!!!! THE SHIP!!!!! I sprinted twords the docks and made it there screaming, "WAIT!! WAIT!!" I jumped on the bridge to the deck, hainched over hands on my knees, gasping for air.

"look at this chick..." I herd a grown man say. "A girl! how in the world dose she think she can be a **_hunter_**!" I sighed. I lifted my head with a smile. "just you wait, I'll be a pro **_hunter_**!" I said putting a thumbs up in front of me, then I ran off to explore the ship.

I heard someone that was obviously agravated say, "what are you doing Katsuo! at this rate, you'll never be a decent sailer!"

I ran to the voice, and found a boy, Katsuo I presume, getting kicked in the butt so hard that the top part of his body was on the side of the box of apples he was trying to carry, his head on the ground, his thighs laying on the apples, and his feet in the air. "hey! why are you bent over!"

I was about to shout 'hey! leave him alone!' but someone beat me to it. "Hey losers! don't slack off!" it was a fat man with a silver beard, red nose, and a sailers hat. i guess he's the captan. "A- Aye sir!"

I noticed that some apples fell down, and picked all of them up, exept one. I reached for the last apple on the floor, only for my hand to come in contact with another.

I darted my hand away, a light shade of pink dusting my checks in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I didn't notice you going tho pick up that apple!"

I spoke with sincerity, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "don't worry! it doesn't matter!" I looked in front of me to see a boy wearing all green, even his hair is green! "I'm Gon! Gon Freecs!"


	3. Secret

**_here's chapter three! here we go!_**

"hi! im-" my eyes widdend. Freecs... Why is that name so... familiar? I scrunched up my face, deep in thought... huh?!

 _"hey, Y/N!" I rushed to the voice. "_ _Yes_

 _Ging-Sensei_ _!" I stood tall, ready to hear his words. "Y/N, you're turning 10 tomorrow, and their is something you need to know before we continue your training._ _"Hai." "you are aware of the bad looks that the villagers give you, correct?" my head hangs low, casting a shadow over my face. "...Hai..." he wears a small frown as he keeps going. "do you know why?" I slowly shake my head no. "Y/N you hold the devil, deep inside you." my eyes widen as I feel an excruciating pain. I drop to my knees, teth clenched and eyes scrunched up. my hair felt spicky and rough, my eyes burned and tears that seemed thicker than water flowed out of my eyes. aura bursted around me, pricking my skin like needles, I stood, screaming in pain, my hair and tears lifted by aura. im... a demon._

i dropped to the ground, hands on my face as my eyes filled with blood tears and the colors blood red and E/C swirled around in them. "no no no no no no no..." I repeated. "I can't, it can't be true, no I cant..." I felt my nails sharpin and something growing out of my head. it hurts...

"hey are you ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, but then it darted away, as if it where burned. I looked in the direction of the voice. standing there I saw Ging. my teacher. I reached to the figure, blood flowing from my eyes as the pain went away.

"Ging-Sensei...?" his eyes widend as my vision gliched and, instead of Ging, I saw Gon. his son. I frowned as my vision bloted and I felt myself falling. then all went black.

the girl with hair that had H/C hair that faded into charcoal black was carried by a boy in green. he took her below deck, and layed her head on the ground.

he grabbed a pillow after asking premisson from a blonde, and lifted her head, being careful of her newly sprouted devil horns, and placed the pillow underneath. he noticed her tail, and left with a frown on his face.

I woke up with strange vision, I could see everyone's aura everything else was a tint of red. I regained my memory, so now I can use **_Nen_** , but I'm a little rusty. my vision turned back to normal and I stood up.

I rubbed my head, it felt heavy. I found something hard on top of my head. I touched the tip and my finger started bleading. I also found a tail laying next to me. I dug into my bag and found a mirror.

I have one demonic red cat eye, and one human E/C eye. my H/L H/C hair faded to charcoal black. my horns are red and my nails are sharp. so I truly am a demon...

I walked out of the lower deck and went up the stairs. I have to find Gon. I found Gon on the highest point of the ship. in a flash I was up there next to him. he was smelling the air with his eyes closed.

I used this technique that Ging tought me. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and took in a deep breath. a storms coming. a big one. I opened my eyes and wisperd. "a huge storm..." soon after I heard Gon say it to. "A huge storm is headding our way!"

he noticed me and almost fell off. he started falling, but I used one hand to catch him by the ancle and pulled him back up. once he was safely over the edge he and I sighed in relief.

"geez, don't scare me like that Gon..." he looked at me in disbelief. "I scared you? you startled me into almost falling off!" I laughed. "by the way, I never got your name! he stated smiling. "oh right! I'm Y/N! Y/N L/N!"


End file.
